The Best Pillow
by Renn
Summary: About a pillow...quite simple, really...ShikaKiba, implied NejiNaru


The best Pillow

I love this one…once again ShikaKiba, but what can I say?

**Naruto** is not mine, as you are surely well aware of.

Dedicated to Pesha-Vashti.

"Remind me to throttle the Old Hag if she ever mentions anything about becoming hunter-nins." Naruto asked while wriggling his nose in disgust under his mask.

"Ditto." Kiba immediately replied.

Shikamaru and Neji stayed silent but didn't think any less. They had just returned from a long mission in the Lightning country, and had happened to have also helped a team of hunter-nins. Needless to say the four of them were very glad to finally make it back to the village.

Tsunade saluted them warmly as they entered her office. "My favourite ANBU team! My babies! I missed you!"

Shikamaru gave her his best bored look, hoping she'd feel it through his mask.

Naruto lowered his mask and made one his trademark pouts. "Cut the crap, Old Hag!"

Neji smiled at that but pulled his lover back as he stepped forward. "Mission accomplished."

She surveyed them calmly before speaking. "Very well, just as I expected from you. Well, now all I need is the mission report and then-"

Shikamaru stepped forward and handed her a scroll.

"Figured it was for the best to get it done while we were still 'in the mission'." Kiba explained.

Tsunade blinked twice before grinning. "Then it's all set. How about a week's vacation?"

"Really??" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed loudly as their lovers mentally did.

"Yes, really. Well, I think I should get my beauty sleep now. Dismissed." She said with a wave of her hand.

Neji and Shikamaru shook their heads and walked out, their lovers still doing the 'Celebration Dance'.

"Do we know them?" Neji asked.

"Mhm? Who?" Shikamaru replied as they grinned.

"But really," Naruto started as he slowed down, " her 'favourite' team…I bet she says that to everyone; chuunins, jounins and ANBU included!"

"Most probably." Kiba answered shrugging.

"Say, up to a little ramen?" The blond boy asked.

Shikamaru yawned loudly while Kiba chuckled. "Someone's sleepy. We'll turn the offer down for this time. Besides, I've seen you enough for the time being." He joked.

Naruto went to rest his head on Neji's shoulder. "Neeeji, Kiba's being mean with meee." All he got was a light pat on the back so he smirked evilly –even if it went unnoticed under his mask. "You're not going to _sleep_ anyway. Well, not in the common sense, I mean."

"Naruto that is too much information implied." Neji answered jokingly before the others could.

The blond just grinned before walking further on. "Well, see ya later then! Neji, you coming or what?"

"Go me." Neji muttered before he followed him. "See you."

"See you." The two answered in unison.

Five minutes later, they were in their apartment. Kiba pat Akamaru's head and smiled at him, silently congratulating him on the mission. The dog nuzzled his hand before he went to lie in his corner and promptly fell asleep. The poor thing was just as tired as them.

Shikamaru took off his weapon holder, as well as his mask, before throwing them on their couch. He smiled as he felt Kiba wrap his arms around his neck, and one of his own hands went to cover them.

Kiba's mask wasn't completely off; it was just pulled back on his head. The boy smiled and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Let's…stay like this…for a few minutes…" He murmured.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, enjoying this simple embrace as much as the other. Simple things like this moment were what he really treasured; only Kiba could bring out that part of him, and bring this peace of mind, this feeling of completion and contentment.

After a few minutes he turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist, never breaking their close contact. He then softly let his lips brush against the other's.

Kiba smiled against his lips and kissed him back. They parted, looking into each other's eyes intently, lovingly. "You're exhausted." He commented lightly.

"With a team like ours in charge, I ought to be." The Nara replied.

The Inuzuka grinned fangedly. "Poor team leader." He said, nodding. "What could I do to make you feel better?" He asked.

Shikamaru's lips pulled up in a smile and he swiped the other boy off his feet and into his arms. "Well I think that after a night spent cuddling my favourite pillow, it should all be fine."

Kiba wrapped his arms around his neck to secure himself and smiled proudly. "Of course. Since I'm warm, soft, cuddly, I can fight, cook, talk, and I cuddle back, it's only normal that I be your favourite pillow."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he walked them to his room. Once there he closed the door with a foot, then made his way to their bed, before gently deposing the other boy on it. "You've forgot one of the essential points." As the other raised an eyebrow he leaned forward and kissed him. "You're a good kisser."

Kiba pouted. "Good? Is that all my kisses inspire you?"

"Very good?"

As the other pulled him down to prove his skills he chuckled. "Really good?" Kiss. "Reaallyyy good?" Another kiss. "Extremely good." Breathtaking kiss. "Okay. Indescribably good. Can't do better."

Kiba grinned and kissed his cheek. "I knew we could find an arrangement."

Minutes later, they were dozing off as Shikamaru used his favourite pillow. Kiba smiled as he stroked the other's hair, while Shikamaru was smiling contently as he held the other as close as humanly possible. "Really good pillow…" He mumbled as his love chuckled, kissing his forehead before dozing off himself.

The End

...I know...too much sugar...but I love sugar!!! Please review!!! (hands readers candies)


End file.
